bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Astute Ebony
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860558 |no = 8440 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 50 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 70, 73, 76, 79, 94, 97, 100, 103 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 9, 9, 8, 7, 9, 8, 7, 6, 9, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 37 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Everyone at the Academy thought that Ebony was a haughty, arrogant girl who flaunted her status and wealth with every chance she could get. They were half-right. With her companion and her skill in reading people's attitudes--plus the services of a young boy and his leviathan from the snowy north--Ebony amassed a treasure trove of knowledge that she would use to blackmail her enemies and advance her family's agenda. With the end of the conflicts, her family's profits were slowly slipping--thus, a new war had to be ushered in. Discreetly, of course. Soon she had contacts and allies of all shapes and sizes, many of them unaware of her actual involvement in these matters. It was a simple matter to get the engines of war rolling, but she missed the simple, unassuming time she spent with the young man that she knew. Of all the people in the world, she felt that she could be herself with him, a freedom that she sorely wanted more of. Her time in the Academy, though, came to an end--and with it, her machinations finally begun. As the conflict began to spill over into the open, she found that her progress in some areas was being slowed down by a mysterious party--or redirected elsewhere. It would be at a rift between worlds where she found out who was behind these moves, much to her surprise. Her raven's caws of delight would mark the day forever in her mind, for the war it yearned for had finally come. |summon = Ha. Ha. Ha. Was that a joke? Me, serve you? What nonsense are you gibbering about? |fusion = Don't fret. You'll be useful to me in every way possible. Life, death--it doesn't matter. |evolution = My responsibility is to make Quentin and I as happy as possible. So don't get in our way, servant! |hp_base = 6220 |atk_base = 2575 |def_base = 2575 |rec_base = 2265 |hp_lord = 8886 |atk_lord = 3678 |def_lord = 3678 |rec_lord = 3236 |hp_anima = 10003 |rec_anima = 2938 |atk_breaker = 3976 |def_breaker = 3380 |def_guardian = 3976 |rec_guardian = 3087 |def_oracle = 3529 |rec_oracle = 3683 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Black Devil Prodigy |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Def, Rec of Dark types, 100% boost to Atk, Def for first 3 turns, 15% additional damage reduction & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC |bb = Artful Wiliness |bbdescription = 30 combo random massive Dark attack on all foes, reduces foe's BB gauge, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & activates Dark shield for 2 turns |bbnote = 20% BB gauge reduction, adds 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30%, 140% parameter boost and 60% Crit of Dark types, fills 6-9 BC & activates 3500 HP, Def shield |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 90 |bbmultiplier = 4000 |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_es = true |sbb = Blinding Schemes |sbbdescription = 20 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 30 combo random massive Dark attack on all foes, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Dark types for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & activates Dark shield for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 1000% * HP / max HP, adds 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 30%, 140% parameter boost and 60% Crit of Dark types, fills 6-9 BC & activates 3500 HP, Def shield |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbbhits3 = 20 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 20 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Cunning Finale |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Dark elemental damage for 3 turns & activates Dark shield for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, fills 100 BC, 90% Atk, Def reduction, 400% parameter boost, 500% elemental damage & activates 30,000 HP, 10,000 Def shield |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Serendipitous Ruination |synergy = Twilight |bondunit = Canny Quentin & Quinn |dbbdescription = 52 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, own Atk, own Spark damage, Def, Rec relative to Atk, BB gauge, Light, Dark elemental damage, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & activates non-elemental shield |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 26 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 26 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 26 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 26 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = All-Seeing Eveningstar |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments for all allies, 15% additional damage reduction for all allies, damage taken may slightly reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & adds 1 combo (BB) / 20 combo (SBB) powerful Dark attack on single foe to BB/SBB |esnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy fill rate by 20% |evofrom = 860557 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_2_note = 70% chance |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Dark shield effect |omniskill3_3_note = +1500 HP, Def. Activates 5000 HP, Def shield total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Dark types effect |omniskill3_4_note = +15% boost. 155% boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds foe's BB gauge reduction effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 20% reduction |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds hugely boosts Spark damage to self for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 120% boost |omniskill3_8_sp = 25 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds considerable Spark damage boost for Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_9_sp = 35 |omniskill3_9_desc = Adds enormous Dark elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_9_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_10_sp = 15 |omniskill3_10_desc = Adds probable random status infliction to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_10_note = 25% chance |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Ebony2 }}